Feelings of Two
by 0BlAcK0RaVe0
Summary: 50-themed short drabbles. Kanda/Lenalee


**A/N: Hey there, this is my first try at just short themed drabbles, hope they're good enough for you to enjoy them. If not, well, you can't please everyone, right?**

**Disclaimer: The day -Man belongs to me, will be the day people will shut up about politics :D**

**

* * *

**

**Annoying**

There were times when his ignorant and distant attitude got on her nerves, but Lenalee knew that it wouldn't be Kanda if he didn't have that personality.

**Present**

"Here," he said, turning his face away from her as he handed her a pair of hair ties, "I got you something, now stop crying!"

**Remember**

"Kanda, you remember when we first met, right? I couldn't help but think you were a girl because you were so beautiful…"

**Family**

The swordsman always thought that starting a family was probably one of the most pointless and unneeded things in the world- but when Lenalee bore their first child, he knew he wouldn't get rid of this life for anything.

**Chocolate**

"Please, Kanda, at least try my chocolate cake! It's not going to kill you!"

**Something Nice**

Searching for something nice for their anniversary wasn't really easy for Kanda, especially when almost everyone in the Order kept on pestering him with countless ideas of certain presents instead of leaving him alone.

**Birthday**

"Kanda," Lenalee ran as fast as she can, before glomping the older boy from behind before he entered the gate, "You didn't think you can go on a mission before I said 'Happy Birthday', right?"

**Trapped**

After 2 years of being stuck in the Black Order, Lenalee felt like a trapped bird in a cage, but when a boy around her age came around, she felt a bit freer.

**Going on a Date**

"NOOOO, LENALEE!!" Komui cried as he watched Kanda and Lenalee holding hands and walking through a gate that leads to town. Reever dragged the groveling man back to his office, "Get back to work and let the two have their date, already, Chief Komui!!"

**Overprotective**

Kanda sneered at the new finder, a thought-to-be sweet guy who was really a pervert, as he clenched the hilt of Mugen- making sure the there was no way that guy was getting anywhere near Lenalee.

**Tease**

"Ooooh, Yuu, you finally got a girlfriend, and its Lenalee too, how sweet, right Allen?!" Lavi joked, "Yeah, he's opening up, maybe someday he'll actually show a soft side, huh, Lavi?" Allen snickered. It was taking all of Kanda's strength to not skewer the two with Mugen.

**Nighttime**

During the day, whenever everyone was up and running, Kanda pretends that there is nothing between them. Yet, when its night and everyone is asleep and down for the moment- he shows her just how much he treasures her existence.

**Embarrassment**

"Oi, Yuu, Lenalee has something to say-!" Lavi was muffled by the hand of 14 year old Lenalee who was turning red from embarrassment, "Lavi, when I said don't say anything, I meant it!"

**Candy**

Lenalee knew Kanda hated sweets, but she had several different ways for him to try them- ways that are either forcefully or ecstatic.

**Kitty**

"You know, if I think about it a bit more, Allen- Kanda is like a very cute little kitten! He's fierce on the outside, but cuddly on the inside."

**Flowers**

"Kanda," 8 year old Lenalee ran over to the boy, despite her sore legs, tiptoeing and placing a flower necklace around his neck, "Like it? I made it myself!"

**"Don't Die..."**

"Don't die, please…I don't know what I would do if you did…"

**Tears**

"Stop crying, damn it!" Kanda yelled at her, he knew he was being cruel, but he couldn't help it- he hated seeing her tears more then he hated that dang Moyashi.

**Darkness**

Her life was complete darkness- she didn't know where to go or what to do in the endless black. But when he came around, she knew that he was the first of the many lights that would brighten up her life.

**A Little Game**

"Lenalee, come out, now!" Kanda growled, he hated playing 'Hide n Seek' with that girl- always hiding from Leverrier had benefits after all.

**Nickname**

"You know, Kanda," Lavi grinned, as he draped an arm over the irritated Japanese' shoulder, "You should give some cute nickname to Lenalee, girls like that. How about…..'Super Hot, Sexy Princess', would that work out nicely for ya'?"

**"I'm Sorry"**

No matter how much he wanted to say those two words to her, even when she was close to having small tears in her eyes, he couldn't bring himself to say them- it just wasn't like him.

**Destiny**

"I don't know what your 'Destiny' is, exactly, Kanda, but don't let it get in the way of the fun in life!"

**Bathing Suit**

When Lenalee came in with a brand new swimsuit, he quickly averted his eyes- trying his best to meditate and rid his mind of all temptations. Why the hell did he had to go on this vacation, too?

**Belong With You**

"No matter what anyone says, I feel more content being with you…"

**Comfort**

The fact that he wouldn't ask any questions when she was around might have seemed to be a rude treatment to others, but to her, the silence offers her a comforting feeling that no one else can give,

**Call**

Though he might not seem to be the type to care that he was in a relationship, the fact that he calls her on the phone, every time he gets a chance to rest, is proof enough that he cares.

**Sleep**

Stroking his hair as he lay beside her, Lenalee smiled softly "If only you were as peaceful as you sleep when you're awake…"

**Waiting**

His missions have been getting longer and longer each passing day, but he knew that even if they were nearly half a year long- she would be back there, waiting for his return.

**Privacy**

Breaking the small make out session they had, Kanda's eyes glared daggers at the not-so-well hidden Moyashi and Rabbit behind the corner. Privacy didn't exist anymore now that he was dating Lenalee.

**"Welcome Back"**

Most people of the Order find Kanda way to scary to even greet when they see him come back from a mission, and others who did greet him he found too annoying to pay attention to. She was the only one he never sneered at whenever she gave him a smile and a "Welcome Back, Kanda."

**"Shut Up!"**

Kanda had Mugen pointed right at the throat of Allen, who wouldn't stop snickering and grinning like a monkey on drugs as Lenalee tried to pry him away, "Shut up, dumbass, did you never see someone fall when he was dancing before!?" He growled.

**Everything**

Even if she might not return his feelings, even if she might not see him like she sees Allen or Komui, he's still willing to protect her and be there for her- because to him, she's everything.

**Sick**

"Kanda, stop trying to act all tough and just face the fact that you're sick!" Lenalee scolded as she placed a cloth over his forehead to slow down the fever. There were times when he can become so stubborn it's irritating.

**Secret**

There were some secrets that Lavi knew he should keep, no matter how juicy they were- Kanda and Lenalee's little 'romantic' secret hideaway was one of them.

**Breaking the Rules**

Komui only had one rule that he wanted everyone to follow, to NEVER violate his sister. Too bad Kanda rarely ever listened to the Supervisor.

**Attached**

As kids, Lenalee mostly followed Kanda around whenever she was sad- no matter how much he became irritated. "She became way too attached….." said some people.

**Messed Up**

"Way to go, Yuu," Lavi patted the sneering samurai's back, "You know, messing up a date with Lenalee isn't the greatest thing for a relationship."

**Drunk**

Being pressed against the wall. The feeling of his hot breath as he wildly kissed her neck. 'Maybe a drunken Kanda wasn't so bad after all….?' Lenalee thought. (1)

**"You're the one I found"**

Not saying a word, he quickly pulled her into a tight embrace, holding her close to him, 'I've finally found you…..'*

**"I Love You"**

Three words. That's all he had to say, just three simple words in one sentence and he could move on with his life. But damn it, even if it was for her, his pride made him hate those words so much.

**Fight For You**

There were times when the missions were just the two of them. During those times, they make sure that they both stay alive- not only for those back home, but for each other as well.

**Survive**

Throughout his battle with Skin Boric, her words were one of the few that reminded him he must stay alive: "Kanda, you will follow us afterwards, won't you? Promise me!"

**Small Fight**

"You jerk!" She screamed, before hitting him on the head with her clipboard, this time, harder than usual. As she stormed off, Lavi watched from behind, "Another fight, Yuu?" Rubbing his head, the samurai answered "Shut the hell up…"

**Kiss**

Kissing Lenalee in public was harder than most people think- especially when you had a murderous (And annoying) Chinese man watching your every move.

**Proposal**

Even if it wasn't really a romantic proposal, she still couldn't help but cry in happiness as he held out the ring to her, his pride causing him to hide his reddening face and curse at those who were watching and cheering in the background.

**Wedding**

Despite the objections from Bak, Komui's attempted torture plan, and Allen and Lavi almost getting sliced in half during the after party- it was still one of the best days of their lives.

**Jealousy**

Though she wasn't the type to hate others for silly reasons or to start fights, watching Emilia trying to impress Kanda from afar caused Lenalee to have a sickening, sad feeling inside her. (2)

**I Promise**

"Stop crying already," Kanda softly said as he patted 9-year old Lenalee's head, the younger girl clutching the sheets of the infirmary bed he was laying on, "I promised I wouldn't die, remember?"

**Forever**

"You'll stay my friend forever, right Kanda?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**(1) Someone mentioned somewhere that when Kanda drinks something with alcohol, he becomes REALLY drunk. I forgot where it was mentioned though (It's either in one of the reverse novels or the fanbooks)**

**(2) A small reference to the whole "I need to find that person..." situation for Kanda. Though the idea of "That person" being someone that "He loves and who loves him back" sounds like something from Beauty and the Beast or some Shoujo anime- I can't help but find it cute if it was Lenalee. Though I highly doubt it, seeing as Kanda's persona doesn't fit that situation at all. **

**Hope you all like my first try :D I'll write some more when I get the chance. I apologize for spelling or grammer mistakes, it's not my strongest subject but I'm working on it. **

**By the way- I also take One shot requests, so if any of you want some KanLena one-shot request written, I can do it. (If you want smut, though, then it depends.) Just PM me, okay?**

**Also- I prefer constructive criticism with nicely chosen words, thank you. I laugh at flames anyway, the grammar on most of them is so horrid it makes a 5 year olds' writing look professional.**


End file.
